Keeping Secrets
by SasuSaku993
Summary: Sarada and Boruto keep a secret from Sarada's father and he finds out when he catches them in the act. They learn the hard way that they should have just told him. Sarada/SaladaXBoruto/Bolt minor SasuSaku Rated T for minor Language


Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to be writing chapter 15 of my other story Ties That Bind, but I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a few weeks since before Christmas). I came up with it while talking with one of my friends. So you guys should all thank for this one. I wanted to get this out sooner but I ended up with an unfortunate situation and I'm almost completely recovered from it. So I hope you enjoy this.

Summary: Sarada and Boruto keep a secret from Sarada's father and he finds out when he catches them in the act. They learn the hard way that they should have just told him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto any of the characters, none of the new ones either.

Claimer: MY OTP is CANNON! WOOOH! Any of the craziness that occurs in this crackfic is purely from me and Porcelain . Memories (Go check her fics, she's awesome)

* * *

><p>Sarada's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There is one thing every girl should remember and take to heart. Never, and I mean NEVER hide your boyfriend from your dad. Especially if said boyfriend happens to be the son of your father's best <em>_friend/rival. Things will quickly go south if he catches you out on a date with said boyfriend and then tries to kill him. Just as my dad did. This is what resulted._

_"_I really think we should tell my dad we're dating, I'm tired of having to sneak around. Mom said she would help if he got upset. We can't hide it forever you know". I said to Boruto as we sat at Ichiraku after training. As usual we were spending our lunch brake at the ramen stand, typical.

_**SLURP!**_

A shot him a glare and he shook his head quickly as he swallowed.

"Are you _insane _Sarada? Your dad would kill me for sure. I like you and all but I don't want to die yet. I still have all my plans..".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want to become Hokage just like your dad I get it, but I'm telling you next chance I get I'm telling my dad". I told him firmly before pushing my glasses back into place. He waved my words off and continued eating. I sighed before picking up my own chopsticks and eating my lunch before it got cold.

Several bowls later

"Come on Boruto we have to get back to training. The Jounin exams are next month and I want to pass them this time". I finished the sentence with a pointed look in his direction. He'd smarted off to the exam proctor and gotten our squad expelled from the rest of the exam. We could have passed them if he'd just kept his big mouth shut.

"I told you I was sorry! You aren't still mad about that are you"? He asked dropping our bill on the counter with the money we owed. I snorted and got up prepared to leave without him when he suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was about to protest when he leaned in and kissed me just as an all to familiar voice called my name.

"Sarada".

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Work was pretty slow today so I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. It's about lunchtime now. Maybe I should pick something up. Although if Sakura is home, she's probably already made lunch. I'll drop by the house first and see. Oh there's Sarada and the Dobe's son Boruto. "Sarada".<p>

I watched as Boruto grabbed her arm and spun her around before kissing her. Red clouded my vision and I forgot all about lunch.

She jumped back and spun around in surprise, a look of horror and her face as she met my eyes. "H-hi Oto-San". She gulped visibly and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face before disappearing on the collar of her shirt.

"Sarada what are you doing"? She opened her mouth to say something but the Dobe's son jumped in front of her and cut her off while pulling her further behind him.

"Please don't be mad at Sarada-Chan, Uchiha-San". He began. "It was my idea not to tell you...". He broke off after noting the expression on my face.

Sarada's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, why did that idiot open his mouth? Oto-San is going to kill him now!<em>

"Boruto, Oto-San is going to kill you run"! I hissed in his ear and clutched his sleeve. "Don't worry about me Sarada-Chan"! He said turning his head and flashing me a thumbs up with a huge grin. Something I'd seen Hokage-Sama do before.

"So let me get this straight, you thought it would be okay to sneak around with my daughter and that I wouldn't find out about it? You're even more stupid than the Dobe. Wont matter for much longer because I'm going to kill you in five seconds". He said with a menacing glare directed at Boruto. I fished out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground then, developing the entire are in a smoke screen. "Run Boruto"! I snarled at him and shoved him down the street. He stumbled a few times before turning and looking at me.

"What about you"? I swallowed down the slight fear of facing my father's wrath but brushed it away. He would never run if he saw my fear. "I'll be fine, just go before the smoke clears". With one last glance he turned and ran, disappearing from sight in seconds.

I pushed my glasses up my nose and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did he still stood there a mixture of anger, surprise, and what I think was the tiniest hint of pride on his face. I didn't have a prayer of winning a fight with him now but I took my stance and drew a kunai nonetheless.

"You're really going to stand in my way and fight me Sarada"? he half questioned even though the answer was obvious. I nodded before speaking. "I am". He sighed and I saw the Sharringan activate in his visible eye. I removed my glasses and slipped them into the puck strapped to my waist. The familiar surge of power spun into my eyes and everything was thrown into sharp relief. "Very well then".

With those words he vanished from view. My eyes raked the area trying to find him when a trace of chakra flickered behind me. _There. _I thought spinning around just in time to block his kunai

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Today had been rather boring. Sasuke-Kun wasn't home, Sarada-Chan was off on a date and training with Boruto-Kun. Everyone had something better todo. Unfortunately today was my day off and I had been forbidden from entering the hospital on the grounds that unless it was an emergency I would be in trouble. Naruto had threatened to tell Sasuke that I was overworking again. I can't help that I love my job.<p>

I found myself wandering around the village, various people greeted me but no one stayed to chat. _Seems everyone has something to do today but me, _I thought grumpily. I had just decided to goto the tea shop when Boruto sprinted right into me. I stumbled and felt his hands on my shoulders steadying me. "I'm so sorry Uchiha-Sama" H sputtered quickly before taking off again. I didn't even get a word out before he'd disappeared. He was supposed to be on a date with Sarada-Chan, maybe he did something to make her angry and is avoiding her wrath? I shrugged and continued walking, forgetting all about tea.

Twenty minutes later a small explosion knocked me off my feet and I fell on my back. Before I could even think about getting to my feet a pale hand entered my field of vision. I grabbed it and was hold up on my feet and into a familiar chest. I looked up into familiar red and black eyes. "Are you okay Sakura"? Sasuke asked scanning me from head to toe with his red eyes. "Sasuke-Kun? What's going on"?

He blinked at me and asked a question his own. "Have you seen the Dobe's idiot son"? I nodded. "Yeah about twenty minutes ago, what's going on"? He sighed in frustration. "I'll explain later". He kissed my forehead and was gone again. Before I even had time to react someone else was running over to me. It was Sarada.

"Okaa-Chan! You have to stop Oto-San, he's going to kill Boruto! Her cheek was bleeding and her clothes were rumpled but otherwise she was unharmed. I healed the cut and smoothed out her clothes. "What happened"?

She looked for a second like she might cry but it was gone a moment later. "Oto-San he, he saw Boruto kiss me and now he's trying to kill him. I tried to stall him but it didn't work"!

I sighed, on second though I'd take the boring day over this. Come on we're going to find them". I said dragging her off in the direction Sasuke had run a few minutes earlier. This was definitely _not _what I had in mind when I wanted something to do.

Naruto's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Another day's work finally finished. I placed the las document in the stack on the floor, dropped my pen on the desk, put my arms behind my head, and leaned back in the chair enjoying the peace and quiet. No one to nag me about doing paper work, mission report evaluations, or requests for the moment just peace and...<p>

_**BOOM!**_

I jumped up from the chair and to the window to locate the source of the noise. Smoke rose in the distance near the training grounds. I shoved the window up and jumped out onto ledge before leaping to the nearest roof. I dashed across the tops making my way to the source of the noise and smoke. It could be nothing but it'd be better to check it out anyways.

As I got closer I felt the familiar chakra signatures of Sasuke-Teme and my son Boruto. They were fluctuating rapidly. Clashing occasionally.

I let from the roof I'd hopped onto and landed right in the middle of their fight.

"What the heck are you doing Teme? I can see the smoke from my office"! I shouted pointing in the general direction.

"Move Dobe, you're about to be short a family member". Sasuke said gearing up to attack Boruto again.

"The hell you say"! I shouted at him. "What the hell did he do anyways"? I asked seeing him visibly angry.

"Oto-San he knows about me and Sarada-Chan". I heard Boruto say behind me.

I gulped and felt a shiver go down my spine as Sasuke's menacing gaze zeroed in on me at last. His red eyes spun in tune with the visible waves of anger and irritation. "You _Knew"?_

I gulped again and rubbed the back of my head. "W-well the-these things ha-happen sometimes d-don't they"? My eyes widened and I ducked just as a shuriken sliced right through the spot my head had been only a second before. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE THINGS! YOU ALMOST HIT ME"! A dark smirk rolled across his face as he spoke. _"Exactly". _

_**"TEME"! **_

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Okaa-Chan! We have to find Oto-San and Boruto before he dies"! Sarada pulled on my sleeve trying to get mr to move faster towards the old training grounds. My sandals tapped against the ground as we ran towards the source of all the commotion. What I saw made me stop and stare.<p>

Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock and was squeezing a little more each time Naruto shrieked insults at him, calling him anything from a Bastard to an anti-social prick.

Finally after about three more minutes of this Naruto managed to land a punch on Sasuke's stomach. Naruto jumped away and immediately drew three kunai and shuriken before hurling them at Sasuke. All of them were dogged promoting Naruto to call him a Bastard once more

"That was a low blow and you know it Teme"! He hollered at Sasuke to which he said "It's not my fault you're a dead last moron who levels himself open. I simply took the opportunity and played it to my advantage".

Naruto growled and dashed towards Sasuke before tackling him to the ground. They rolled around punching an kicking each other and string up a lot of dirt and dust. This wasn't even a shinobi battle anymore. They were fighting each other like a bunch of damn kids.

As they were rolling all over the ground they somehow got Boruto back in the brawl.

Soon you could here things like: "Don't kick my son", and "watch where your punching" and even "Don't hit me! Hit HIM"!

I stood there waiting for them to stop until I felt like I was going to explode. I turned to Hinata who'd arrived a few minutes before I had with Himawari, and said "I'll handle this". I shoved the sleeves of my shirt up over my elbows and stomped over to the biggest idiots I'd ever met.

Sarada's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>I wasn't concerned over Oto-San killing Boruto anymore. In fact I wanted to throttle him myself. He was acting so childish. Rolling around in the dirt like an untrained monkey without a brain. I felt a brief flash of regretting ever being concerned over him in the first place. Of course that disappeared as I watched Okaa-Chan roll her sleeves up and march over to the bunch of morons.<p>

She disappeared from view for several minutes. There was so much dirt in the air that I wasn't surprised. Silence rang in the clearing before Hokage-Sama's voice Sounded out.

"OW! Sakura-Chan, you're twisting my ear"! "Good". She said before Boruto came flying backwards out of the fray. He landed sprawled on his back a few feet from me.

When the dust finally cleared you could see my mother bending over Naruto healing his minor injuries and twisting his ear every time he tensed up or looked like he would complain. Other than the odd burn mark, scratch, and slightly torn clothing he was unharmed.

"Sarada-Chan"! Boruto called for me from the ground pitifully. "Please heal me"! He whined rubbing his arm and starting to move.

"Humph"! I said crossing my arms over my chest and turning away to face Himawari.

"I don't know any of you idiots and even if I did I'd say you got what you deserved". Himawari giggled quietly into her hand, earning her pitiful brother's attention.

"Himawari-Nee Chan"! He pleaded dragging her name out

"Sorry Nii-Chan, but Sarada-Chan is right". He moaned and plopped his head back down on the ground.

Author's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto (happening at the same time)<em>

After Sakura had finished with Naruto's injuries she punched him, just like she used to do when they were kids.

"Is this anyway for a Hokage to act? Are you really that much of an idiot? What if the elders found out?! You'd be in trouble for sure"!

"And you"! She snapped whirling around and aiming a punch at Sasuke, whom smoothly dodged it (still had the Sharringan activated) "Is this any way for a Clan Head to act? Is _THIS_ the kind of thing you want to teach our daughter"?

He said nothing and just continued to sit on the ground scowling at the dirt as Sakura lectured him on acting like an adult. Naruto sat glaring holes into the ground with his arms and legs crossed, wishing Hinata was the one giving the lecture. At least she doesn't hit him when trying to get her point across like certain supposed friends of his.

"Sakura shut up you're annoying me". Sasuke said when he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her down to sit between his legs then and she sat there with a blank look on her face for several minutes before sighing. "At least _try _to remember we're not kids anymore".

Sarada's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em>After all the chaos that day I didn't keep things from my dad anymore. Not that I really ever have before but you get my point. The consequences ended up being <em>_disastrous. So not telling him something was blown way out of proportion._

* * *

><p>Well that's it. This was just an idea the occurred when I was talking with one of my friends. Not as funny as I thought it would be but oh well. I hope you like it all the same. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think! I don't bite, promise! Not even a little. Kisses to all my faithful readers. You guys are the best, the driving force and encouragement I need to finish all my stories on here. So thank you so much, it means the world to me. Ja na!<p>

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
